mrmencounterpartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Bump
In series *Little Miss Whoops: Both are blue, wear bandages, get hurt all the time, and are accident-prone. Out of series * Manjimutt (Yokai Watch, both get hurt, get themselves into situations, make mistakes and voiced by Paul Greenberg) * Komodo (Animal Mechanicals, both get hurt a lot, get dizzy, and scream. They also have a same voice. Mr. Bump has stars while Komodo has tools out of their heads when they get hurt), * Mario And Luigi (Nintendo, all 3 have blue and get hurt), * Len Kagamine (Vocaloid, both get hurt, scream, get ran over by bulldozers and are brothers to Miss Whoops and Rin) * Peter Griffin (Family Guy, both are accident-prone, scream and get hurt), * Woody (BFDI, both scream a lot), * Fidgephant (Yokai Watch, both worry a lot, scream and voiced by Paul Greenberg) * Irwin (Billy and Mandy, both scream and get hurt), * Shoval (Blue's Clues, both are brothers to Miss Whoops and Pail) * Billy (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, both have blue, scream and get hurt), * Mr. Skullhead (Good idea, Bad idea, both get hurt at times), * Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life, both are accident-prone, scream and gets hurt), * Beresford (The Railway Series, both are blue and get hurt, although Beresford only hits his nose), * Charlie The Unicorn (Namesake, both are unlucky), * James (The Railway Series, both yell and have accidents), * Spottyman (Superted, both have accidents), * Pain (Hercules, Disney, both get hurt a lot), * Chuck (Budgie the Little Helicopter, both are blue and clumsy), * Scratch (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, both are accident-prone), * Big Nose (Tangled, both are accident-prone), * Percy (Thomas the Tank Engine, both are accident-prone), * Anton (The Amazing World of Gumball, both get hurt a lot), * Launchpad McQuack (Disney, both are accident-prone), * Bump the Elephant (Namesake series, both are blue, accident prone and have the same names), * Kenny (South Park, both get hurt. Although Kenny dies a lot while Mr. Bump does not), * Bubble (Battle for Dream Island, both are blue, round, and accident-prone), * Tennis Ball (Battle for Dream Island, both are round, have white on them, and are clumsy) * Eugene Horowitz (Hey Arnold, both are accident-prone), * Michelangelo (TMNT, both scream and get hurt), * Woody (Toy Story, both scream and get hurt), * Gordon (The Railway Series, both are blue and have accidents), * Slinky Dog (Toy Story, both scream and end up getting hurt), * Homer Simpson (The Simpsons, both have blue, scream and get hurt), * Henry (The Railway Series, both scream and get hurt), * Lenny (Fanboy and Chum Chum, both scream and get hurt easily), * Tow Mater (Cars, both scream and get hurt), * Toiletnator (Codename: Kids Next Door, both scream and get hurt easily), * Scratchy (The Simpsons, both scream and get hurt easily), * Hans Moleman (The Simpsons, both get hurt easily), * Maggie Simpson (The Simpsons, both have blue and fall), * Tom (Tom and Jerry, both scream and get hurt), * Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants, both are blue, scream and get hurt), * Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants, both scream and get hurt), * Peter Sam (The Railway Series, both have accidents), * Phil (Rugrats, both have blue and are brothers to Miss Whoops and Lil), * Randall Boggs (Monsters Inc, both scream and get hurt), * Thomas the Tank Engine (Namesake series, both are blue, scream and have accidents) * Po (Kung-Fu Panda, both get hurt a lot), * Chowder (Namesake series, both scream and get hurt), * Noonbory (Noonbory and the Super 7, both appear in the logo of their show as the first O), * Kermit the Frog (Sesame Street, both appear in the logo of their show as the O, scream, and get hurt), * Grover (Sesame Street, both are blue, scream, and get hurt), * George (George of the Jungle, scream, and get hurt), * Oso (Special Agent Oso, both get hurt at times), * Ming-Ming (The Wonder Pets, both get hurt at times), * Major Bedhead (The Big Comfy Couch, both scream and get hurt), * Scootch Racoon (PB&J Otter, both are accident-prone and careless), * Stephen Quire (The Greatest Freakout Ever, both scream and get hurt), * Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes, both scream and get hurt), * Nobita Nobi (Doraemon, both get hurt a lot (also seen in bandages in stories)), * Tyler, Harold, Scott, and The Robot (Total Drama series, all of them get hurt all the time, and Harold wears blue) * Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents, both scream, are very unlucky and get hurt all the time), * Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit, both scream and get hurt all the time), * Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony, both are blue and have accidents), * Chavo (El Chavo, both get hurt a lot), * Gordon/Godinez (El Chavo, both are accident-prone), * Bananas in Pyjamas (Namesake series, all three have blue and white, fall, scream and get hurt a lot), * Gumball (The Amazing World of Gumball, both are blue, and have a lot of accidents), * Mr. Malone (Flushed Away, both are hurt and when scream), * Derpy (My Little Pony, both are clumsy and ruin everything), * Tank (Nine Dog Christmas, both are accident-prone), * DJBJ (Fat Pizza, both scream, get hurt and got bashed), * Vinnie Terrio (Littlest Pet Shop, they're both clumsy), * Keroro (Sgt Frog, both are accident prone), * Fuyuki (Sgt Frog, both fall and get hurt a lot), * Pop Fizz (Skylanders series and Skylanders Cartoon, both are blue and have accidents), * Mung Daal (Chowder, both are blue and get hurt a lot), * Spike (My Little Pony, both always get hurt) * Spawn (Soul Calibur II, both have American accents), * Bruce (Finding Nemo, both have black eyes and white dots for pupils, only when Mr Bump screams and Bruce smells blood) * Marco (Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps, both are accident prone), * Roley (Bob the Builder, both have a similar voice), * Vinnie From North America (The Railway Series, both are blue and get hurt), * Charlie (Thomas The Tank Engine, both have the same accent). * Mumm-Ra (ThunderCats, both are blue and wear bandages) * Bump-Pea (Poddington Peas, both bump) * Ram Man (Masters of the Universe, both are accident prone) * Rowley (Diary of a Wimpy Kid, both are accident prone) * Gil (Bubble Guppies, both have blue, scream and get hurt) * Calamity James (Beano, both are accident prone) * Bleat (Timbuctoo, both keep getting hurt) * Marshall (Paw Potrol, both are getting hunt) * Edd A.K.A. Double D (Ed, Edd, n Eddy, Both are accident prone and likely the most normal out of their peers), * Cookie Monster (Sesame Street, both are blue and scream), * Sir Handel (The Railway Series, both are blue and get hurt), * Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, both are blue, scream and get hurt), * Mr. Johnson (Fat Blue) (Sesame St., both are blue, scream, get hurt and suffer from misfortune), * Green (The Color Challenge, both keep having accidents), * Tag (Hey Duggee, both are blue and clumsy), * Lucky (Animal Crossing, both are wrapped up in bandages and express pain by saying "ouch"), * Max Payne (Nameshake Series, both get hurt and were bandages). * Hoagie P. "Numbuh 2" Gilligan (Codename Kids Next Door, both have blue, scream and get hurt) * Tommy Vercetti (Grand Theft Auto Vice city) both wear blue, get hurt and suffer from misfortune * Mr Plod (Noddy's Toyland Adventures) both are accident prone * Mr Bean (Nameshake Series) both accident prone * Mr Wobbly Man (Noddy's Toyland Adventures) both wear blue, clumsy and have accidents * Gonzo (The Muppets, both are blue, scream and get hurt) * Donald Duck (Mickey Mouse, both are blue, scream and get hurt) * Mickey Mouse (Mickey Mouse, both are have accidents and get hurt) * Goofy (Mickey Mouse, both are have accidents and get hurt) * The Goods Engine (TUGS, both are get hurt) * Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures, both are have accidents and get hurt) * RC (Toy Story, both are have accidents and get hurt) * Budgie the Little Helicopter (Namesake series, both are blue and scream) * Bumpy Wumpy (My Little Animals, both are blue and and get hurt) * Sheep (Sheep in The Big City, both get hurt) George of the Jungle.jpg|George of the Jungle Grover.png|Grover Roger.jpg|Roger Rabbit Timmy Turner.png|Timmy Turner Major Bedhead.PNG|Major Bedhead The_goods_train.png|The Goods Engine Fifi_La_Fume.png|Fifi La Fume Tom Cat.PNG|Tom Cat Category:Main series